


Shield Upgrades

by allthetrek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: Imagine: Working on shield upgrades with Reno, making a mess of it, Captain Pike questions you. You mix up Earth sayings (not being from Earth yourself) and he thinks it’s adorable.





	Shield Upgrades

You were assisting Reno in upgrading the Discovery shielding. Your tech was more advanced than anything they had seen. Your small ship’s abilities were far above that of the Federation, but you had plenty of compatible tech in your archives you knew they could benefit from, now that you were allies.

Several hours into the upgrades, everyone had given the two of you a wide berth, mainly to avoid being on the receiving end of one of Jett’s verbal wedgies. Things weren’t going quite as well as planned. Fusing Starfleet tech with yours was challenging, but not impossible. You two were experts at cobbling together different tech, and Reno loved a challenge.

“Okay, third time’s the charm!” Reno yelled from the engineering platform, to you standing below her. You gave her a nod, and Reno entered the activation sequence into the control pad beside her.

Power-up initiated, coils charging, coming online… *BAM!!!* The coils inside the panel overloaded, shorting out in a burst of light and heat. Reno jumped down from the platform, landing cat-like beside you. The power in the room went out, switching to emergency power. Dim blue lighting illuminated the space, and the smell of scorched metal and electronics filled the room.

“Damn! Now what?!” Reno exclaimed. You grabbed the metal railing and ambled up the stairs onto the platform. The coils were fused; you would need to replicate new ones. New circuitry… You peered into the smoking compartment.

“This tritanium modulator we’re using, are you sure this is pure tritanium? Any impurities could render it useless,” you asked Reno.

“Engineering said they picked it up in a trade on the Bersallis III outpost. I assumed they would’ve checked to make sure, but you know, you can’t be too careful.” Reno climbed up beside you, using a tricorder to scan the composition of the overheated metal.

“Ah… Aaaand it’s so full of carbon, it might as well be a lump of coal. Whoever bartered for this hunk of junk must’ve had too much Romulian ale.”

You chuckled at Reno’s comments, glad that you had solved the problem, potentially. “I might have something we can use instead; I think It should work. Let’s get these damaged coils out, once they cool off a little,” you said, probing a wrench into the coils and watching the last of the smoke waft out.

The two of you turned as you heard the bay doors whoosh open and a figure enter in the dim lighting. It was the Captain.

You walked down to greet him. “Captain Pike, what brings you here?” you asked with an innocent smile, knowing full well why he was here.

“[Y/N], I just thought I’d come down myself and see what’s going on,” he quipped back at you.

You smiled at him in the dim light, hesitating for a moment, seeing if he was going to continue talking so that you didn’t have to explain… He did not.

“Oh! You mean because of the lighting… And the smoke… And the smell of scorched inductors…,” you said casually, trying to pretend things weren’t as bad as they looked. Because they looked pretty bad at present.

“Yes, I noticed, and so did the bridge,” the Captain responded seriously, his eyebrows raised but a hint of a smirk visible on his face, playing with you.

“Ah, yes, well we’re getting to the bottom of that. You know, we started at the top, and we’re working our way through the middle, and soon, we’ll be…,” you looked at Reno, now standing beside you, for help. She caught your eye.

“Don’t worry Captain, we’ll have things ship shape in no time!” she exclaimed with her usual unshakeable confidence.

You continued with her momentum. “Yes, your ship will once again be ship shaped!” you said with false confidence, nodding pleasantly to Captain Pike.

The Captain smirked knowingly at you both. He loved when you struggled with Earth sayings. You had grasped the language, but not all of its intricacies and figures of speech. He found it adorable when you took things so literally.

“If you say so. Carry on then,” he stated matter-of-factly and left you to it, chuckling as he left the bay.


End file.
